Yume No Dream
by Zenmaijikake
Summary: Koukushi Academy has always been a quiet school. But lately, it has been covered in Shinigami, Demons, and even vampires! what could be the cause? YURI -Sorry the summary sucks- Based off my own Doujinshi.


CHAPTER 1

"..." a white-haired Shinigami looked up at the moon from the roof of the main school building. "Damn demon." she said to herself. She sighed and went to go 'take care of the problem'.

"Demon. Come out. I'm tired of this." she said.

"... Hn... Houjyou Tomakie. The shinigami in charge of the area... Nice to meet you." another girl stepped from the shadows. Her brown hair waving the wind.

"Why are you here demon?" Tomakie more ordered than asked.

"... I have lived here for the past few centuries. I should ask, why are you here, Shinigami? There have been no deaths at this school for quite a while, I'd say 40 years or so."

"... I have reason for attending."

"Attending? Ha! A Shinigami attending a school. But I guess, I am too. I have my reasons. So, Shinigami. Let me tell you, let's keep our distance from eachother. I am not here to harm anyone. I can guess your reason. But let's keep that secret to ourselves, friend."

"Shut up, demon. Orders keep me from killing you unless you cause trouble. But, one wrong move, demon, and I'll kill you." Tomakie gripped her scythe tighter.

"Yes. Don't worry about me, Shinigami." and the demon girl left.

"Tomakie-San? What're you doing up so late?" Tomakie's room mate asked her as she walked in.

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep Hanazaki-San."

"I told you to call me Hoshie. All right, if it was nothing..." and the girl layed back down, but didn't close her eyes.

"Did you're fever break?" Tomakie asked.

"Hn? Oh, yes, earlier in the afternoon. You didn't have to be absent today just to take care of me. I get sick so much. I don't want you failing just because of me."

"It's fine. Go to sleep."

"... All right. Goodnight Tomakie-San."

"Goodnight... Hoshie-San."

UUU

"Class we have a new student to Koukushi Academy. Welcome Toriaki Miaka-San." Tomakie glared at the new student.

"Damn demon..." she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" the girl next to her asked, Miyazaki Youmo.

"Nothing."

"O...K..." Youmo stared at her with a questioning look.

"Take your seat next to Kujou-San please." the teacher said, and 'Miaka' sat next to a girl named Kujou Tamasa. The bell wrang shortly after, indicating that it was time for lunch.

"If you didn't bring a lunch, then why don't you go the cafeteria?" Tomakie said sternly to Miaka.

"I don't require food." the demon replied back, also sternly. Hoshie could sense something between those two.

"Ummm... Tomakie-San, d-do you like the lunch?" she asked.

"Yes. It's good." Tomakie replied.

"Miakaaa-Saaaaan!" they turned and noticed Tamasa walk over to them.

"Hello!" Hoshie said happily.

"Hi!" Tamasa said back, also very happy. She then turned to the other two. "Miaka-San is my room mate." she explained.

"Ah. So that's how you know eachother." Tomakie glared at the demon girl, who just shrugged.

"It's almost New Year's." Tamasa realized.

"Oh, yeah!" Hoshie exclaimed back.

"It's gonna be 1973 this year, isn't it?"

"Yeah! Exciting!" the two girls went on and on, with Tomakie and Miaka looking from a distance.

"Classsss!" they heard the teacher call. The whole class turned her way. "I have news to report. Strange things are beginning to happen around the school."

"What kind of things, Furusawa-Sensei?" Youmu asked.

"... Well... The report didn't say much. Just that many students have been issued to the infermary. What has caused this is inconclusive." Furusawa said. Tomakie looked at all the girls, whispering to eachother with worried faces, except for one, who caught her eye. The loner, Hatateyama Fuyuu.

UUU

Insane laughter screamed through the air as a student fell to the ground with her throat bloodied. A girl with dark black hair smiled, and looked up at the moon.

"What a perfect night!" she yelled happily. Her happiness faded as she heard voices coming closer. "Dammit. The guards always have to ruin my fun." she complained, and disappeared into shadows.

"Another one!" she heard them yell, before she arrived back to a dorm room. Unlike the others, this one was poorly kept, and had no working lights, just candles lying around. The girl looked to another dark haired girl sleeping soundly. Hatateyama Fuyuu. The girl stared at Fuyuu for awhile then simply walked off to the closet, and slammed the door. Fuyuu opened one eye and peered over at the closet. The 'click' sound of it locking hit her ears.

Meanwhile, Tomakie was sitting on duty again. Nothing out of the ordinary. With all the peace, she decided to think.

_'Why am I here? That girl... Hoshie. Fascinates me.'_ she thought. Tomakie sighed, and looked up at the moon. That's when she heard a scream. But like those other times, all she saw were the school guards rushing over. She had never seen the culprit. Not that it concerned her. As long as nobody dies, this whole thing didn't matter to her.

X...X


End file.
